


The false side of hope

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, They Love Each Other So Much And It Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: Tell me, brother.Tell me that there is an end to this suffering.





	The false side of hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago in July for a good friend of mine over tumblr and decided I should probably post it here!
> 
> It sort of is an AU to Infinity War where Loki gets to live and to fight their last battle against Thanos together with Thor.
> 
> Enjoy the pain!

__

 

* * *

 

_Tell me, brother._

_Tell me that there is an end to this suffering._  

A sharp stab of pain in his ribs, a painful groan audible from the back and Loki eyes dart toward Thor’s body on the floor. He stares at him, facing a sudden and utter lack of words, of breath, of _everything_.

There just _isn't_ time anymore and sacrifice is the only option here, isn’t it?

_Isn’t it._

A thousand battles won together and the one for the Infinity Stones eventually has to separate them; how bitter it is to Loki who has held the Space Stone between his fingers, who has felt its power. He hates it with the force of a burning fire, of a fierce strike of lighting, and Thanos laughs on and on and on and cuts more of Thor’s friends to shreds with snaps of his fingers.

Kneeling by Thor’s side, Loki presses his forehead against his brother’s, that pang in his heart exploding in green sparkles and painful clots of blood.

“I love you,” he murmurs to the limp body growing colder and colder by the minute. Thor is bleeding heavily from multiple wounds and barely able to focus, to the point that Loki thinks he has passed out for a while—

Except that he hasn’t, and he’s suddenly clinging to the younger man with a vice-like grip, desperate and unexpected.

Thor feels his stomach seize upon seeing Loki’s eyes, the determination swimming there and most of all, that _glint_ , that taste of sacrifice.

“No,” he hears himself say, voice raspy, and his tongue curls and smacks unpleasantly against his teeth. “No, brother, _no_ , don’t—don’t. _Please_.”

Loki has never heard Thor _plead_ to him before.

He smiles as Thor watches him mop his face with a torn piece of his cape. It's a weird gesture on a battlefield, but a gesture the king of Asgard knows to be a farewell.

“Thor,” Loki starts, clears his throat; he mops at his brother’s bleeding brow, curls his fingers around his cheek. “Don’t make this harder or I will have to stab you to make sure you won’t move.”

It carves and pries a rough chuckle out of Thor, at least.

Loki smiles at him fondly.

His fingers are cool on Thor’s skin and his breath hot as he bends over to press a long kiss to his lips.

 _Goodbye_ , it says, _goodbye and remember me fondly, brother, for I have loved you always._

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on tumblr or in the comments—I'm always happy to read your reactions and thoughts on my works!
> 
> angryzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
